


Sorrows

by MCM



Series: The Next Herald Mage [4]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCM/pseuds/MCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolan's POV on the WayStation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrows

Once, Rolan had been skeptical about the wisdom of leaving Valdemar's northern frontier in the protection of a ghost. He had advocated for regular Guard patrols. Vanyel had more than proven himself as Valdemar's defender, but Rolan was never so grateful as now. No Guard patrol would have been able to call the snow. 

There was no chance that Kris and Talia would seek another WayStation. Exhausted as they were, they couldn't even wander off in the storm and freeze themselves to death. Rolan walked Talia through the motions of basic backcountry survival procedures while Tantris and Kris handled the more complicated tasks. Talia's explosion was unexpected. Tantris's somewhat less so. 

:Is this the new plan then? Instead of training the next Herald Mage, we'll have the Queen's Own attack him, so he can call Final Strike and kill us all? Great alternative to being snowed in to the WayStation. I'm sure the kingdom will see the need for Mages then. "Remember that sweet girl who was Queen's Own? She was so good with land disputes and feral livestock until that hulking brute Mage destroyed a whole WayStation with both of them inside it. Let's have more of those. No, not the sweet girls, the Mages. Heralds who fry other Heralds are the BEST" I don't think it's going to play well in Hevenbeck. Or were you hoping Orthallen would sprain his neck trying to make his nephew a martyr for dying with his least favorite political opponent? I don't think Orthallen cares how she dies. Oooh, look, there's Kris losing his personal inclination towards celibacy. You thought that was going to be politically expedient didn't you? Or were you secretly hoping he would save himself for Elspeth? This is a bad night for you, isn't it?:

Rolan couldn't argue. There were a number of reasons for this, but his irritation with the situation was enough that he felt the most significant one was his inability to get a word in edgewise. He suspected Tantris of ranting for both himself and Van. Kris and Talia were sincerely and unglamorously drunk. Rolan hoped the wine would either improve or eliminate Talia's memories of their lovemaking. Forgetting it entirely would not leave a gap of very many minutes. It would be easier to protect them both once they were asleep, and then Rolan and Tantris and Vanyel could plan. 

And Yfandes. If Vanyel was Valdemar's northern defender, Yfandes was its avenging angel, and she had always had a soft spot for Jisa. Yfandes was Not Pleased. 

:How does a trainee get out of Haven in that sort of shape, Rolan? Are they out of MindHealers who can teach?:

Finally, one he could answer. 

:Yes. Actually.:


End file.
